Take A Peek
by musicnlyrics
Summary: Angela finally gets to take a peek at that.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Bones show, except a copy of the season 4 DVDs. Although, I did contemplate buying a copy of one of the books that inspired the show...**

_Secretive._

That was the only word Booth could think of when he saw Bones and Angela together on Bones' office couch, heads close, and whispering. _Secretive._

Not to say he had any insight into the minds of females, especially not those two particular females, but Booth liked to think he could understand women to a certain extent. His grandmother would pop him a good one if she heard him say that, and the thought caused Booth to smile.

Torn from his musings, Booth was startled to realize that Bones and Angela were no longer conversing in secret, but instead standing right in front of him. As he looked from one face to the next, he thought he could detect an air of smugness radiating from both mother and mother-to-be. Uncomfortable with this new thought, Booth shifted nervously from foot to foot, casting glances from Bones to Angela, and finally down to his feet. For some inexplicable reason, he could feel the signs of a blush forming on the back of his neck and around his ears.

_This is ridiculous, _Booth thought. He was...well, he never liked to dwell on age. It's just a number, really. _Ugh, I sound like a woman. I shouldn't be blushing like one, too._

Booth looked back at Brennan and noticed that Angela had just turned and walked off. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice that she had said goodbye to him. Twice.

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Booth asked, "So, Bones. You ready to head back home? Get some take out from the diner?" In response, Bones simply nodded her head, gathered her things, turned off her office light, and walked out with Booth.

Back in Booth's apartment, after changing into more comfortable clothes, Booth and Bones began eating and discussing their most recent case, which had been closed earlier that day. Booth couldn't hold his curiosity in any longer. He had tried to keep it inside, but the sight of the two women together more than engaged his curious alarm, something he proudly passed on to his son.

"So Bones, uh," Booth began as he moved to deposit their dirty dishes into the kitchen sink, "what were you and Angela whispering so intently about?" Booth kept his eyes on his work as he spoke, afraid that the burning questions he had would be visible in his eyes, even to Bones. After receiving no answer, Booth looked up from the dishes in the sink, only to find that Bones wasn't in the room.

"Bones?" Booth called, wondering if she had retreated into the bedroom.

"In the bedroom, Booth," came the reply. Quickly abandoning the dishes, Booth moved throughout the apartment, unprepared to find Bones lounging across the bed, engrossed in her computer. Curious as to what could hold her attention so thoroughly, Booth moved around the bed to her side, only to have the monitor snapped shut before he could see what was on the screen. He looked at Bones, finding that same secretive smile gracing her face as earlier.

"What's going on, Bones?" Booth questioned. He opened the screen, finding a password prompt. Discouraged, but still determined, Booth decided to wait until Bones was in the shower to find out what was on the computer that she felt the need to hide from him.

Unfortunately, Booth didn't get a chance to look at Bones' computer until the next morning as they were getting ready to go to their respective workplaces. No password was needed this time, even though he knew what it was, as Bones had been researching real estate information. Not only was that information not helpful to Booth's task at hand, but he had absolutely no clue as to what Bones could possibly have had open the previous night. Once again discouraged, Booth left the computer as it was, and prepared to finish making an omelet for his breakfast, and Bones' toast.

During the day, Booth couldn't get the thought out of his mind that Bones was hiding something from him. He knew that nothing was wrong with the baby, because she definitely would have let him know about that. He could assume that it wasn't about one of the squints, because he would've heard about it from Cam. Booth had absolutely no idea what was going on. Deciding that since there were no current cases, and he'd get a call if there was a new one, Booth decided to take an early lunch with Bones, hoping to wheedle it out of her with the fries she claimed tasted better when stolen from his plate.

When Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian, Bones wasn't on the platform, and she wasn't in her office. He knew that Angela would most likely know where she was, he started working his way toward her office. Hearing Bones' and Angela's voices coming through the open door, Booth knew he'd hit pay dirt. However, after seeing the Angelatron's screen, Booth stopped in his tracks, jaw dropping wide open. Never, in all his time of knowing Bones and Angela, had he expected to see _that_ on the big screen.

His sudden stop had alerted the women to his arrival, and they both whirled around to see him standing there, the smiles on their faces broadening as they saw him standing there, eyes unable to move from the screen. Booth could only pray that the three people in the room were the only people to ever see this.

There, staring back at him as if accusing him of some heinous crime, was a picture of himself, in his own apartment. In his kitchen, to be more exact.

A picture, showing his buck naked backside, cooking an omelet much like the one he made that morning.

Minutes passed, and Booth could only say one thing: "I knew this would come back to haunt me someday."

**A/N: I hope you all like it .. this was brewing around in my head while I was writing **_**They Both Knew**_**, and I had to get it out. :)**


End file.
